Wonderfully Wonderful Villains
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: What happens when a ghastly group gathers to grab some grub (or not) and chitchat? Especially when the main course that is widely wanted happens to be Wilhelmina? This is a bit OOC, and is supposed to be more funny than serious. A one-shot!


**Did you guys appreciation that awesome amount of alliteration among the intro? Hehe, sorry, I've been reading too much about Abaddon (cookies for those of you who have read Dragons In Our Midst and the following series, therefor getting my reference) lately. cx**

 **This story actually takes place in a realm linked to the Grimorie where - if summoned by a certain Grimorie that we all know and _love_ \- you can arrive. So, those people trapped in the Grimorie and people from other dimensions can arrive there, if they were to have something like a convention there. A _villains_ convention, perhaps? That's actually going to be exactly what happens here! Multiple realities will be broken - at least in this one-shot - to bring back some lovely characters as they discuss what they need to happen. I promise I'll update my actual stories after this!**

 **Also, I apparently change my mind extremely fast story wise, because I'm once again considering writing a sequel to Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition after all. There's a bit of a teaser as to why in this story, so if you catch it and put a note to it in a review, you totally get a cookie. Hehe. :p Anywho, we're gonna have a villain get together either way, and my own villains from stories on here - Edward (Dancing), Grimorie (Blank Space trilogy), and The Pied Piper (Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition) - are going to join the crew! This is a one-shot, although I may write other stories pertaining or mentioning this. This actually takes place before Counting Stars, for anyone trying to categorize this in that way!**

 **For other stories that don't revolve around Blank Space, this takes place after Reign. The Pied Piper was brought from after Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition, and Edward was brought after he died. A little weird? Yes. He's not like a ghost or anything, it's more like what Taza did in Forever with Jared and Teague. An image of him.**

* * *

 _Joshua's Point Of View (The Youngest Of The Three Bears)_

Note that since Mina doesn't actually know football, she wouldn't know that this guy is around seventeen, and never played on the Chicago Bears like his older brothers.

* * *

When the bell to our restaurant - at least, the version of it that this limbo has conjured thanks to the Grimorie - rings, my two older brothers don't even flinch. I, on the other hand, raise my head to see who's arriving first. And it's no surprise that a red-headed girl walks in. Her hair is in it's signature bun - although I've always speculated that the bun was actually permanent - and she's wearing a golden dress. If I was going off impressions alone, she looks very pretty. My brothers and I haven't had a good meal in ages. If she weren't giving us some time to escape the Grimorie's - the prison's, not her's - clutches, I would say that she would make a fine first course.

"Greetings, Grimorie." My eldest brother, James, greets her, not even looking up from the dishes he's washing. That dish doesn't even _need_ washed. We aren't actually serving anyone. I guess it's habit though. My other brother, Joseph, is also washing dishes. Should I be too?

"So glad we could organize this. Am I the first?" She asks it like it's not obvious that she is. What an idiot.

"Uh, duh." Judah glares at my direction for that comment.

Bad move? Oh well. I did it anyways.

"Well, you aren't the only one here." The click of heels and the bell - along with the voice - signify that yet another has arrived. She definitely looks older than she always said she was, but maybe this is how she always looked. Claire has joined the party, and Lone Tree - was that his name? I never remember - leads the group of wolves behind her. Aw, look at that. She has a group of puppies flocking around her, begging for her attention. Not that I'd want that. I'd rather keep my youth and devilishly handsome looks.

"Ah, Claire, so nice to see you." The Grimorie gives what seems to be a very false smile.

"Cut the theatrics, J. I know that you hate me, and everyone else does too." Claire doesn't move her gaze from the Grimorie once, but she shows her open dislike.

The Grimorie's face goes scarlet - from embarrassment, or anger? - when Claire speaks. What was that all about, anyways? Apparently she doesn't feel like confronting Claire about it, at least not right now, because she turns her attention to the wolves.

"Ah, I'm so glad all of you were able to make it." This smile seems just as forced as the one she gave Claire.

"Whatever." Lone Tree shrugs as he growls the words, leading his group over a table with Claire following close behind.

The bell rings again, and who should arrive Templestiltskin and his brother, Reid. I resist the urge to duck under the counter at the mere sight of them. I knew she was going to be inviting anyone who wanted revenge against Mina, but still. Did she have to invite these two idiots? They kind of scared me, due to their lineage.

"Ah, Temple!" The Grimorie - you know, I really want to silently refer to her as J after her conversation with Claire - greets the older brother much more enthusiastically. "It's so nice to see you."

"Likewise." Reid kind of shoves his brother aside, and I can see a look in his eyes. Love? You have got to be kidding me. He's in _love_ with the Grimorie? What an idiot!

"Ah, Reid." The Grimorie gives the brother a smile as well - they're much closer in ages by the looks of it - and when Temple walks over to talk to Claire and the wolves, she blows Reid a kiss.

This is stupid. I can't believe that we have flirting going on. Thankfully, before anything else can happen and make me want to rip my eyes out of my sockets, the bell rings again, and a cloaked figure walks in. He's wearing a black cloak, with the hood down. His brown hair is a mess, but his green eyes glance the place over quickly. He doesn't seem disturbed at all.

"Ah, Peter!" _J_ greets this guy with only the tiniest bit of emotion. From what I gather, they aren't exactly friends. More like allies, I guess? Or perhaps rivals.

You know, I think I'll stick with calling her the Grimorie.

"I hate it when you call me by my real name." The hooded figure grumbles, and it's then that I recognize the voice.

"Fine. If you want to be a partypooper, be my guest."

"Oh, this is a party? Would you like me to provide some music, then?"

"Uh, no. I think we'll live without it." The Grimorie looks a little unsure of how to respond.

Ah, yes. Cause this guy is the Pied Piper. I thought I recognized the voice, but I couldn't pin it till that comment.

The bell rings _again_ , and who should arrive but the legendary warty princess herself. Annalora. Geez, we're just bringing in the whole gang, aren't we? Not that we're really a gang. I've only heard stories about most of these idiots. According to the Grimorie's message, we all failed at our plans at getting at Mina, so I guess it makes sense that she brought the would-be gnome Fate herself.

"Annalora." Grimorie bobs her head at the princess.

The snooty gnome totally ignores her, going to sit at a table. Wow. If it wouldn't draw attention to me, I would whistle at her ignoring Grimorie. What is she even thinking?

The bell rings again, and I catch Grimorie mutter, "Finally. The last one."

This guy looks a lot like the Pied Piper, although he gives off a darker vibe, and he's definitely older. He has darker brown hair than Piper, - I bet he'd hate me for referring to him like that out loud - and darker green eyes as well.

"Prince Edward." Grimorie nods to him as well.

"Can we just get down to business? I don't even know why - or how - you got me here."

"Well, I'm here to discuss how we each failed against one simple girl. Wilhelmina - or as she insists to be called, Mina - Grimm. Or Wilhelmina Grime. Or Grimey. Or Gimp. Whatever you wish to refer to her as. You see, I have come to the conclusion that those of us who are still...Well, _able_ to need to find out how exactly the ones who failed failed. That way, we can use it to our advantage."

"That's why you invited us all to this stupid thing?" Piper speaks up, and decides to complain. "So that we could tell about failures? I'd like to point out that I _didn't_ fail. Actually, my master plan worked perfectly."

"Aw, shut up. It isn't like it'll never be figured out. You'll have to be on constant guard. Be glad you're getting some tips." My older brother, Joseph, growls in response.

"Well, I died because she decide to go all 'noble' if that helps." Edward states it simply. "So, if you rig something up for her to sacrifice herself in order to save another, I guess that would work."

"No dip, Sherlock. Everyone knows that." Annalora snaps. "She's got that classic heroine trait."

"Stop bickering! This is supposed to help all of us get rid of a common enemy!" Grimorie snaps.

"Right, right." I roll my eyes and continue muttering my comments under my breathe, so no one will hear me. "Or just help you."

"I'd like to point out that _I_ haven't failed either." Annalora speaks up again. "I haven't even made my move yet."

"Like I said, this is to help those of us who haven't failed, and are still plotting or in the act." Grimorie explains with just a hint of pride. Arrogant, much? She's like a peacock preening it's feathers. I'd like to rip those feathers out, and hard.

"It's that stupid book. If she doesn't have her precious Grimorie - the book, of course - then she can't capture anyone. It's as simple as that." I speak up so that everyone can hear us. "Take away the book, and you take away her weapon."

Claire and the wolves mutter their agreement, as do the Stiltskins.

"That's a good point. My book is the only reason she's succeeded." Again with her obnoxious pride?

I don't have time to mutter, because the whole restaurant quakes.

"What was that!?" James looks angry.

"Ah, well, time is almost up." Grimorie looks slightly embarrassed.

"There's a time limit?" Lone Tree raises an eyebrow.

"There was no mention of this." Piper pipes up next. "At least, not in my letter anyways."

"Well, there is. The convention is cut short, I'm afraid. We'll have to meet again later. Brace yourselves. Being pulled away will be extremely painful." Oh, _now_ she decides to tell us that.

"Painful?!" Joseph shouts over the commotion of shattering and clanging objects.

"What if we go out the door?" Annalora yells too.

"Too late!" The Grimorie has to scream even louder to be heard.

The whole floor gives way beneath us as we go hurtling into space. I flail a bit in confusion, till I realize I'm being sucked back to the Grimorie. Not the girl, of course, but the book. Darn it. This is stupid!

Note to self : Next time there's a villains' convention, _don't go_ unless it's organized by someone other than the Grimorie, as her version is stupid and did nothing to help at all.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of that crossover of sorts? Was it good? Bad? I'd love some opinions on that matter. Also, if you do give an opinion in a review, should I have any other "villain conventions" later?**

 **The point of that was to be a bit, how shall we say, humorous. I know, I know, not quite as serious as some stories, but there are some things about my characters that you could gather from this. At least, the characters I made. There was some OOCness, but that was kind of intentional. After all, would there ever _actually_ be a villain convention in the books? Not this way, certainly. If I do make another villain convention happen, it would probably be funnier than this one was, as someone besides the Grimorie would be charged with running it.**

 **Also, as I mentioned at the beginning, there was a teaser for a possible sequel to Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition in this story. Did you catch it? If so, I'd love for you to mention it in a review, and let me know what you think of the idea of me continuing it?**

 **You may also notice that I hint at the background of the Grimorie. No, Claire calling the Grimorie 'J' wasn't a mistake and that little bit about the Grimorie hating Claire was to tease you guys. What would you guys think about me doing a one-shot (perhaps multi-shot, but a short one) later about the Grimorie's background, perhaps after Counting Stars is finished? Yay? Nay?**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
